


I'm yours (and you're mine)

by ac0531



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ac0531/pseuds/ac0531
Summary: Callum never really went to parties, in fact, the only reason he was going was because his girlfriend invited him to come in the first place.Once there, they get to spend some alone time together.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever smut piece I have ever done, hope you all enjoy this.

Callum never really considered himself a party person. He’d only gone to 1 or 2 others, but that was with his friends: Soren and Claudia. Tonight, they weren’t coming with him, so he was going by himself.

The reason for why though, was because his girlfriend Rayla, whom he had been dating since the end of freshman year in highschool, had texted him, encouraging him to leave his dorm and come out to this party since she would be there. 

He was a little hesitant at first, no lie there, but soon realized that he would be spending some alone time with her, and he would take that over just sitting at his desk and drawing. 

Given that she texted him in the afternoon, he really didn’t have much time to find an appropriate costume to wear, so he quickly ran to the store and bought something basic: aa maroon tunic and a blue coat. Now it was time to leave, so he quickly put on his two pieces of costume-wear, jeans, and boots.

He double checked to make sure he had his phone with him before leaving his dorm and walking down the sidewalk, the cool night air brushing across his face. After a while, he finally reached the frat house, and the party was already in full swing.

Loud music was blasting while people stumbled outside, howling and laughing while they threw their drinks up in the air. Callum paid no attention to this, merely rolling his eyes and walking up to the entrance, his mind only focused on wanting to meet his girlfriend.

As he walked passed the door and saw the sea of people drinking, chatting and dancing within a colorfully-lit room, his eyes began to scan around the area, trying to find a certain white-haired girl. He walked a little further into the house, avoiding the slurred laughing of others as he weaved his way into the living room, eyes still darting around, trying to find her.

He soon did find her, at one of the corners in the room, holding a red cup while she scrolled through her phone, but when he did, he almost froze and his mouth fell open slightly. 

She had dressed up as well, of course she did cause it was a costume party. However, her costume made Callum’s look like simple casual wear.

She had on what appeared to be dark teal and navy suit that was secured by straps of light armor on her stomach. She had teal leggings on as well, and a brown belt with a silver moon-shaped brooch. Her platinum-blonde hair was shimmering from the lights as it fell past her shoulders, while she also had tear-like blue markings that went down from each of her violet eyes.

However, the most prominent features about her were the purple, stubby horns that seemed to be attached to her forehead and the extensions on her ears that gave them a more pointed appearance.

She was gorgeous, as always.

But tonight she seemed to be on a whole other level with it, and Callum just kept looking at how her costume showed off her curves and athletic build. It made sense she had grown up being an athlete all her life, and was here on a scholarship for sword fencing.

But still, the way her costume accentuated her lithe body and slim figure just wowed him. He also could have sworn he felt a rush inside of him, but suppressed those hormones, not wanting to embarrass himself publicly.

He kept staring at her, but quickly snapped out of it when she looked up and locked eyes with him, her lips tugging into a wide smile as she walked over to him.

“Hey..” He blushed slightly at how awkward that sounded, but watched as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a tender kiss.

“Hey Cal…” She smiled when they broke apart. “Ya really came tonight...”

“Well duh...I did say that over text right?”

“I thought ya were jokin’ with that?” She laughed, but then took a moment to look at his costume. “Are ya supposed to be…” She scratched her chin. “Please don’t be mad if I get this wrong...but are ya...a prince?”

“Wow, you got it right!” He smiled. “I mean, I’m just wearing a simple royal tunic and jacket, nothing too fancy for a prince.” 

“But ya are a handsome one, if I do say so myself.” 

Callum felt his face flushed slightly at her remark, but he smiled warmly as he kissed her cheek. “Thanks Ray.”

He then eyed his girlfriend from top to bottom, trying to guess what she was wearing. “And you must be…” He looked from her attached horns, to the blue markings underneath her eyes, to the light-armored tunic she was wearing, but it was the extensions on her ears that gave it away. “An elf!”

“Was it the extensions?” She tucked her hair back to give Callum a better view. 

“It was.” He laughed a little, but soon stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. “But you look so beautiful Rayla.” He was almost lost in her eyes as they sparkled with sheer warmth.

“Thanks...ya sappy dork.” He rolled his eyes at her remark, but soon felt her hand in his as she took him through the living room. “Anythin’ ya want to drink?”

“I’ll just settle with some water, I’m not the ‘drinking type’.”

“Aww, come on Callum.” She turned to look at him, shaking her head. “Just have at least one.”

“Nope, you can convince me all you want, but it’s not happening.” He grabbed a cup of water.

“Boooooo…” She pretended to pout. “You’re no fun…”

“Hey, you’re the one who was begging for me to come here in the first place.” Callum retorted. “Does me being here not satisfy your needs?”

Rayla knew Callum had her there, it was clear from the smug expression that he was giving her. “Well...ya got me there.” She dropped the pretending and her face was full of affection once more. “I’m just so happy ya are actually here, especially since Soren and Claudia couldn’t come.”

“Same here Rayla, as long as I am with you, there’s no other place I’d rather..” His words were sincere, and Rayla couldn’t resist the huge smile curving on her lips as she began to lean in, wanting to kiss Callum like there was no tomorrow.

But then...

“Hey Ray…” Her smile soon dropped and eyes narrowed as she turned around to see someone standing behind her.

“What the hell do ya want, Kasef?” She asked coldly, and Callum saw as the spiky-haired teen’s eyes examined Rayla from head to toe.

 _If he’s checking her out..._ Callum felt his own blood boiling at this thought, but it got even worse when he walked a little closer to her.

“How about you and I go somewhere a little more... _private._ ” He walked a little closer, reaching a hand out to touch her. “I can give you a really good time.”

“Fuck off Kasef.” Rayla angrily slapped his hand away. “I’ve told ya before that I’m taken, thank ya very much.”

“Oh he won’t have to know…” He wasn’t backing down, but before he got closer to her, Callum stepped in.

“Dude, she’s mine.” His hands were clenched into fists as he tilted his head up slightly to look Kasef dead in the eye. “Back. Off”

Kasef glared at Callum. “Get lost kid, there is no way a girl that hot would be dating some loser like you..”

“Hey!” Rayla stepped by Callum’s side. “I’ll have ya know he is correct! I am datin’ him! Ever since highschool!”

“Yeah right...like I would believe that.” He suddenly grabbed her arm, and she yelped slightly. “Admit it, you’d rather want me than that short stack…” His other hand suddenly grabbed a little of her butt, and she gasped as he smirked at Callum’s horrified expression. “Come on...I could give you the best nig-” 

However, Kasef didn’t get a chance to finish that sentence, as the next thing he knew, Rayla ripped her arm out of his grasp before slapping him hard against the face, causing him to stumble back, holding his cheek.

“Don’t fuckin’ touch me!” She hissed angrily, causing people around her to look at the commotion. “Do that again, and I’ll break more than just your arm! Do you understand?” She took a step closer, her eyes seething with anger.

“You motherfucker…” She turned her head to see Callum glaring at Kasef, his fists clenching hard that the plastic cup he was holding was crushed under his grasp. His jaw was shut tight and he was shaking.

He looked like he was about to murder Kasef right on the spot as he began to walk towards him, but she grabbed his shoulder. “No Callum...don’t…”

Kasef, who was still shocked at what Rayla had just done, didn’t say anything as he spun around, stomping away while cursing to himself. Everyone else continued looking for a bit, before turning their attention away. 

“Asshole..” Callum growled. “Not knowing when to take the hint…”

“Aye...but thanks for steppin’ in though.”

Callum silently nodded, refusing to make eye contact with Rayla as he continued looking away.

“Hey..” She touched his arm, causing him to look at her. “What ya said was true, I am yours only.”

“Yet people don’t seem to understand that…” He turned to look away at her again, watching Kasef angrily slam a wall as he disappeared. “I wish that I could show people that you are mine, so they don’t keep chasing after you…wanting you for themselves...”

Rayla did feel a sense of guilt for Callum. She wanted to be with him all the time, but others made that hard, and she needed to show that she was his only, and now one else’s.

“Hmmm…” She thought for a minute, but then grinned at him. “Ya know...I can show ya that I am indeed yours and nobody else's…”

“What?” He raised an eyebrow at her, and could have sworn he saw something flash in her eyes as she continued grinning at him. “How?”

“Oh...I have a way…” He was still confused by this, and also wondered why her voice suddenly got lower, like almost possessive.

However, his confusion didn’t last long as Rayla soon took his hand and guided him away from the main party and down the hallways.

“Rayla?” Callum asked as she continued taking him further into the house. “Where are we going?”

She didn’t say anything, only turning to give him a smile, but Callum saw the gleam once more shining in her eyes, and he knew she was up to something.

Soon enough, Rayla reached the end of one of the hallways, finding a secluded bathroom and taking him inside.

Callum wanted to ask her why she was doing this, but chose not to say anything as she turned on the lights and pulled him inside, closing the door behind them.

Once the door was shut completely, Rayla suddenly turned to Callum and lunged at him, pinning him against the wall as she slammed her lips against his. Her boyfriend squeaked a little in surprise, but soon returned her feverish onslaught, her tongue coaxing his mouth open to enter.

Callum moaned as one his hand moved to the back of her head, his fingers tangling into her hair while his other wrapped around her waist. 

As this happened, Rayla pressed her body into Callum’s, her hips grinding into his groin, making Callum groan as he felt himself getting excited as she did it once more, moaning a little to herself at feeling his hardening member. 

As they continued making out, Callum’s hands soon moved further down Rayla’s waist, until they reached her ass, squeezing it through the tight fabric of her costume, causing his girlfriend to break off, gasping slightly.

However, her slight shock was replaced by an almost feral smile. “Oh now you’ve done it…” She crushed her lips against his again, her hands moving to Callum’s arms and guiding them to clutch her ass again, his fingers kneading into the supple hills.

Rayla then grabbed Callum’s jacket and slid it off him before undoing the latches on his tunic, grumbling a little at why her boyfriend would wear something so hard to remove. 

Eventually, after a little bit, she finished unbuttoning his tunic, discarding the piece of clothing on the floor and allowing her hands to finally roam across his bare chest, feeling his smooth skin. 

“Have ya been workin’ out Callum?” She smirked against his lips as she lightly raked her fingers into his slightly toned abdomen, humming appreciatively at the feeling.

“Rayla…” Callum groaned when she rode a hand up the bulge in his pants. “W-What are you doing?”

“Mm...showing you that I am yours only…” She soon broke off, but began to trail kisses along his jaw while her hands moved to the hem of his jeans, slowly going to work with unbuckling his belt.

“R-Rayla!” Callum soon realized what his girlfriend was doing, but before he could stop her, she already was sinking to her knees, peppering his bare chest and abdomen with hungry kisses as her hands undid the button of his jeans. He quickly laid a hand on her cheek, before she could do anything else. “Wait..”

“Yes Cal?” She looked up at him playfully, her fingers stretching the fly open before tugging his pants down to his ankles, giving her better access to his clothed erection.

“W-What if someone walks in on this…” He gulped, watching as her fingers ghosted over his boxers, trailing along the outline of his cock.

“Relax Callum..” She pulled his underwear down, watching as his erect manhood sprang free from its confines. “I locked the door…” She reached a hand out and grasped him, causing Callum to nearly groan aloud as her cool, calloused hand slowly stroked him.

Before he could say another world, Rayla took him in her mouth. Callum shuddered and moaned slightly as Rayla’s plush, pink lips delicately brushed across his length, the feeling of pleasure now dancing across his body. She soon began to bob her head, using her hand to pump him while her other fondled with his balls.

“Shit..” Callum cursed to himself as he leaned his head back, one hand pressing against the wall while his other found Rayla’s hair, weaving into it as he guided her speed.

She continued her steady bobbing, but soon began to go deeper, taking more of him into her mouth. She gagged on her first try, but when she tried again, she successfully managed to fit Callum’s entire length inside her mouth.

“F-Fuck!! Rayla!” Callum moaned painfully loud as Rayla’s nose touched the skin on his pelvis.

Once she reached her limit, she slowly inched off him until just the head was in her mouth. Her hand began to stroke him again, while she suckled on his tip. Callum’s hips jerked slightly, and he let out a load groan at the intense feeling of pleasure shooting through him.

Rayla soon bobbed her head again, up and down, up and down, while watching Callum with wide, innocent eyes. Callum couldn’t tear his own eyes away from the sight below him, his fingers tightening on Rayla’s hair while his breathing soon turned into panting. 

He couldn’t remember how long he stood there with his back to the wall while Rayla continued her ministrations, but what he did remember was the feeling of his climax rapidly approaching as his muscles began to spasm while the feeling of pleasure was becoming too much for him to handle.

And his girlfriend certainly was helping with it.

“Rayla..ah...I-I’m so close-” Callum was almost losing his ability to speak as his girlfriend released him with an audible wet pop, her hand continuing to pump him while she looked up at him, her violet eyes dark.

“Give me everythin’…” She said, her voice low and guttural, as she took his cock into her mouth again, this time increasing her ministrations as she bobbed her head faster, fully bent on wanting to send him over the edge.

Callum’s fingers clenched even tighter into her hair, his eyes screwing shut and his teeth gritting as it finally became too much for him.

“Oh fuck! Ra-AH!!” The bathroom was filled with Callum’s loud moans as his hips jerked forward, the back of his head pressing against the wall harder as his orgasm tore through his entire body, his cock twitching uncontrollably in Rayla’s mouth.

His girlfriend soon slowed down on her sucking, taking in everything that Callum was spraying into her mouth as her hand continued pumping his shaft firmly.

Eventually, Callum slumped back against the wall, sweat dripping off his forehead and chest heaving as Rayla slowly pulled back, making sure he had given her his everything before swallowing his seed and letting his cock fall out from her lips.

She looked back up at him, wiping her mouth as she stood up.

“Well?” She asked innocently as she kissed his cheek.

“That..was.…” Callum was still trying to even out his breathing as he pulled his underwear and jeans back up, quickly redoing his belt. “Amazing…”

“I’m glad...because I would only do that to the person I love..” She unlocked the bathroom door, cracking it open and peaking out to make sure the coast was clear. “But we also aren’t finished…”

“What?” He wiped his forehead before grabbing his tunic and jacket off the floor, putting them back on.

“Do ya wanna ditch this party?” She asked as she took his hand and guided him out of the bathroom and down the hallways.

“Umm..I mean I do...but, why?”

“Come over to my place, my roommate is out of town for a while.” She gave him a mischievous smile as they reached the front door.

Before Rayla opened it, Callum pulled her back and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

“I love you so much Rayla…” He smiled as he kissed her again, this time a little more passionate.

She smiled back at him, Her arms looping around his neck. “I love ya too…”

They exchanged one more quick kiss before Callum opened the door and they both walked out into the cool night, Rayla grabbing his hand and walking ahead of him while Callum trailed behind.

“What do you have in mind once we arrive at your place?” Callum called from behind.

“Oh... _a lot_ of things…” She turned to look at him with a devilish smile, one that he knew all too well. “You might even be stayin’ over the night…”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up from chapter 1, with Rayla taking Callum to her place.

It wasn’t a long walk to where Rayla was staying at, but she wanted to get there as fast as possible. After what had happened at the frat party, she had felt a burning urge in between her legs, one that she knew Callum could help with. 

So it wasn't a surprise that the girl was now racing to her apartment as fast as she could, her boyfriend almost tripping as he was dragged by her solid grip on his hand. He didn't bother questioning what she had in mind once they were alone together, as her smile answered all of that.

The soon reached the entrance to inside her living area, and Rayla pushed the door open, once again grabbing Callum almost forcefully by the hand as she walked to the elevator, pressing the _up_ button. There was a _ding_ and the doors opened. Quickly pressing the button to her floor, Rayla wasted no time in suddenly pining Callum to the side of the wall, claiming his lips with hers in a hungry kiss.

As the elevator went upwards, Rayla continued her sloppy make outs with him, her hands cupping his face while Callum's hands moved to grab her back. They soon began to travel further south, but Rayla pulled away, grinning at him.

"Not yet..." She whispered, kissing his jaw. "Save that for when we are inside."

The doors suddenly opened, and Rayla's hand was once more grabbing his wrist as she walked to her room, taking her keys out and fondling with the lock. It didn't take more than a few seconds before the key turned and the lock clicked.

The moment she unlocked the front door and swung it open, Rayla literally shoved Callum inside and slammed the door shut behind them, making sure it was locked completely. Once that was done, she turned around and threw herself at him, pushing him against a wall as she crushed her lips against his, devouring him in another searing kiss.

Callum responded with equal fervor, groaning into her mouth as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his hands beginning to roam across her backside before venturing south, finding her ass and squeezing it as hard as he could through her costume.

His girlfriend moaned in response as her tongue battled his, her hands moving to grab Callum’s jacket and yank it off him. Before her fingers could get his tunic off as well, her boyfriend pulled back, looking at her, the lust clear in her lilac eyes.

“How about we continue this...somewhere a little more _private._ ” His husky voice murmured against her ear, sending shivers through her body.

“Bed?” She asked.

“Bed!” 

They both stumbled into her bedroom as they continued making out. Rayla's hands were already tearing away at his tunic, and when she finally managed to discard the piece of clothing away, she let her hands roam across his bare chest once more, smiling at the feeling of his slightly toned abdomen yet again. 

Rayla then pushed Callum until his legs hit the bed frame and he fell back, disengaging the kiss as he saw his girlfriend take a few steps back. 

“Get your pants off. _Now.”_ Her voice was commanding and Callum complied, quickly unbuckling his belt before sliding his jeans off, leaving him only with his boxers on.

Smirking, Rayla proceeded to strip herself of her costume. Callum watched as she first grabbed the ear extensions and fake horns, tossing them to the side as she then shrugged off her teal jacket. After that was gone, she quickly unfastened her armor, finally revealing the upper half of her body to her boyfriend.

It didn’t stop there though, as she then made quick effort with getting her boots off before unbuckling her moon-shaped belt and sliding her leggings down, kicking them to the side. All she had one now was a black bra and matching panties. 

Callum was in complete awe as his eyes roamed across the figure of his girlfriend. She really showed off the body of that of an athlete; her stomach was lithe with taut muscle, shaping it beautifully while her long legs were slim and powerful. He could already feel his cock growing to attention at the sight before him, and Rayla definitely noticed it as her eyes stared down at the rising bulge.

She licked her lips and walked towards him. “Scooch back.”

Callum moved further back until his head was resting on the pillow, and he watched as his girlfriend got onto the bed and straddled his waist. Smiling down at him, Rayla’s hands moved to her backside, her fingers fumbling with the binding on her bra. Once she unhooked it, she took it off, throwing it to the floor, leaving her completely topless before him.

“Woah…” Callum just stared at her like she was some kind of goddess, his hands moving to gently touch her soft, but firm skin. "Rayla...you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met in my life.” His fingers soon trailed up, cupping her breasts, feeling the soft, puffy flesh spill across his hands.

Rayla flushed a little at his response, but smiled softly. “I could say the same for you...handsome.” She leaned down and kissed him firmly on the lips. It quickly got heated, and Rayla began to grind her core against his clothed erection, causing Callum to moan aloud as he pressed back into her. 

They quickly found a steady rhythm of rocking into one another, but after a bit, Rayla soon saw that it wasn’t enough for her, so she broke off the kiss and grinned devilishly at her boyfriend. “The undergarments...get rid of them.”

Grinning back at her, Callum quickly shucked off his boxers, his breath hitching when Rayla grabbed his stiff member. 

“Oh the things I’m gonna do to you.” Her voice was almost a growl as she rolled off Callum to get rid of her panties. 

Both now completely naked, Rayla repositioned herself so that she was once again straddling the boy, smiling now ferally as she positioned herself underneath his strained cock. However, before she could slide down, Callum quickly grabbed her thigh, stopping her.

“Wait Rayla...you have condoms, right?” 

“Uhh...aye, I do..” Quickly realizing what her boyfriend meant, her eyes widened. “Oh right!” She rolled off him once more and dug into her bedside drawer, quickly fishing one out. “Sorry…” She said almost sheepishly. “Guess I got a little excited.”

Callum smiled warmly at her, cupping her cheek. “That’s ok Rayla, I’m also a little exciteeeddd” His words turned into a groan and Rayla once again grasped his length, sliding the condom over it completely as she grinned at him, her eyes becoming dark irises as she scrambled to reposition herself on top of him yet again.

“This time no interruptions, aye?” She lowered herself slowly, Callum’s hands already reaching to hold her hips, the anticipation building up almost painful for both of them. 

Soon enough, his twitching cock finally entered her. She threw her head back, moaning as a wave of pleasure suddenly crashed through her entire body as she felt him fill her up.

 _“Ohh fuck!”_ Callum whispered out loud as he pressed his head hard into the pillow behind him, his eyes rolling back as Rayla enveloped his entire cock within her, finally sitting down on him completely. Her entrance was warm, wet and unbelievable tight. It was too good to be true on what was happening right now. She soon began to rise up, only to bring herself down on him again, causing him to grunt loudly.

“Oh moons above!” Rayla gasped as she began to establish a steady rhythm of rocking her hips against Callum. The both moved in unison, Rayla slamming down while Callum thrust upwards, the sounds of flesh smacking flesh filling the room along with a chorus of pants and grunts from both lovers.

As Rayla continued bouncing on top of him, Callum soon felt the lust take over his body completely as he watched her eyes shut while her breasts bobbed under each rise and fall. Now wanting to crave control, he suddenly grabbed his girlfriend almost forcefully by her sides, flipping them over until he was hovering above her.

Upon feeling him pull out of her, Rayla’s eyes shot open and she was met with twin emerald eyes staring back at her full of hunger as she was now under him.

“Callum!? Why did you - ah!” Whatever Rayla was going to ask was replaced by a short cry as Callum began to thrust in and out of her again, this time increasing the speed a little, as his mouth now hungrily kissed at her neck. “Fuck! Callum!” 

He merely grunted in response as he continued his actions, but then lowered his head a little until he was even with her bobbing breasts. Smiling to himself, he buried his face between them, causing a loud gasp to escape Rayla as she looked down.

“Oh...Callum!” Her breathing was now rapid as her face contorted, feeling Callum’s tongue suddenly trail across the left side of her breast. She felt pleasure everywhere across her body as Callum pounded into her, and let out a whine when her boyfriend's mouth closed over one of the sensitive nipples.

Rayla began to let out small curses and squeaks as Callum continued his ministrations on her, his mouth now sucking on the nipple as his hand began to fondle with the other, all while his cock continued slipping in and out of her. 

However, she soon felt the urge to take over once more, so she grabbed his face with both her hands, pulling him from her breasts and forcing him to look up at her. 

“Rayla…” Callum said her name more in question, and she all but flipped him over until he was pressed down onto the bed on his backside again, her hands pinning him there, rendering him immobile.

She wasted no time in realigning herself on top of him and slamming her ass down, gyrating her hips again as she started to go faster, letting out moan after moan as his cock continued jabbing her deliciously deep. 

Seeing that his girlfriend wanted to be the one in control, Callum didn’t bother fighting it, reaching his hands out to grab her waist. Rayla almost scowled, expecting him to change positions once more, but to her relief, he only did it to steady himself, silently allowing her to set the pace for the both of them.

“R-Rayla..that's feels...amazing...fuck!!” Callum groaned, his hands now roaming across her body, feeling her toned abdomen and clutching her breasts.

“You...you feel so good,” she replied in between ragged breaths as she continued to impale herself, her pussy ravenously swallowing his cock as they continued rocking together. “Gods! I’ve fucking wanted this ever since we came to uni in the first place.” Her accent was growing thicker, but Callum could still make out her words. “I’m yours Callum. Kasef can go fuck himself. I only belong to you.”

“And I’m yours as well Rayla.” Callum breathed out between gasps as Rayla dug her nails into his skin. 

They continued grinding against one another for a little bit longer and Callum could feel his head getting dizzy as he continued watching Rayla’s sweaty body move up and down. However, he soon felt his end approaching and he began to pick up speed.

“I’m close...” He said, his voice guttural.

Feeling her own climax approaching as well, Rayla met with his tempo. “M-Me too…” She felt her stomach tighten and her walls beginning to clench around his cock.

Callum tried to draw out his orgasm a little more, but it was already too much for him, and he knew he couldn't hold back any longer. “Rayla….oh gods...Rayla!” 

“Yesss Callum!” She hissed.

Only a few more seconds later and Rayla threw her head back, moaning loudly as she felt her climax tear through her entire body, her nails sinking into Callum’s skin in an almost painful attempt to cling onto something- anything- to keep her sanity in place as she felt her inner walls clamp hard around his cock.

Callum, on the other hand, unraveled before his girlfriend, his grunts loud and his hips jerking slightly as he felt the pleasure surge through his veins, his hands gripping onto Rayla’s waist tight while his face scrunched up from the sheer pressure he was feeling. 

Eventually, his thrusts became less and they both came down from their mutual climaxes. For a moment, Rayla just stared down at her boyfriend, panting heavily and smiling almost hazily at him. Callum returned her smile, and she leaned down for a tender kiss, her hands moving to cup his face.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too,” he whispered back.

She placed a few more kisses on his lips before rolling off him. Callum discarded the condom in a trash bin next to the bed, and immediately pulled Rayla in for a close cuddle.

She happily responded, wrapping an arm around his chest while she nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Her boyfriend found the blanket cover and pulled it over them, both settling in comfortably.

They lay there, together in silence, Rayla’s hand tracing lines across Callum’s chest, her eyes half lidded as she looked up at him. “Callum?”

“Yeah?” His eyes met hers, and he saw a sleepy smile forming on her lips.

“That was...amazing...” She leaned up and kissed the underside of his jaw before settling back into him.

Callum smiled softly back at her, his hand combing through her sweaty, but soft hair as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. “It was…but we should sleep now, I’m definitely staying over tonight.”

“Good…” Her voice slurred a bit as she nuzzled more into him, and Callum responded by pulling her even closer, her breasts lightly rubbing against his side while her legs became entangled with his. “Because now you’re not going...anywhere…”

Her boyfriend chuckled quietly, but then leaned over to whisper in her ear, “There’s no other place I’d rather be right now…” He felt his eyelids getting heavier as he rested his chin on top of her head. “I love you, Rayla…”

Callum soon drifted off into sleep, but not before hearing Rayla whisper back, “I love you too...Callum…”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this, and constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and Happy Halloween! :))

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will be released when its Halloween
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome, and thank you all for reading :)


End file.
